New Years
by flooj9235
Summary: The Head Girl actually allowed a party in the Gryffindor common room? And what is she daydreaming about? And why is Ginny staring? Hermione/Ginny slash. Way out of season. oneshot!


Okay, first upload in a while. If anyone was wondering, I'm suffering from a severe case of writer's block.  
Anyway. I'll start off by saying that this is probably going to follow one of the most overused storylines in the book.

Regardless, it's something. Enjoy! =]

* * *

"We have fifteen minutes until the New Year," the announcer said, a smile on his face as he stood in the main block of London. "No doubt the New Year's parties are getting close to being in full swing."

That they were. In the Gryffindor common room, everyone that had managed to stay awake was talking, laughing, and drinking some of the firewhiskey, vodka, and other various drinks Fred and George had managed to sneak in. Among other things were a television that had been specially configured to work at Hogwarts, which was the source of the announcer and the on-screen New Year's party.

Many of the sixth and seventh years were already a little tipsy, and all were more than a little surprised that their Head Girl, Hermione Granger, had allowed such a party.

Hermione couldn't help the wry smile that flickered across her face as she thought about it. She figured that everyone needed a break once in a while. Besides, she had more important things on her mind right now. Like her feelings for a certain Quidditch player, one with fiery red hair, eyes the color of the sky on a clear day…

Hermione shook herself, feeling both guilty and uneasy thinking of her best friend that way. Somewhere along the line, she'd fallen for her best friend: Ginny Weasley. She hadn't realized it until she'd walked into the Quidditch locker room a few months before to congratulate her friend on a victory and found Ginny changing out of her uniform. Ginny had rushed over and thrown her arms around Hermione, laughing and seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was clad only in her pants and bra. Hermione's heart had started pounding wildly, and for some strange reason she had wanted nothing more than to press a kiss to the younger girl's lips as a means of congratulations. After that she'd known that she felt more than just friendship for the girl she considered her best friend.

One of Fred and George's fireworks exploded overhead, snapping Hermione out of her reverie. Hermione blushed, glancing around to make sure that no one had been watching her.

Ginny, meanwhile, was laughing at something her brothers had said, pouring herself another glass of the firewhiskey that sat on the end table. She glanced around and noticed Hermione sitting on the edge of the couch, wishing for a moment that she could be the one to kiss Hermione. She ducked her head to hide the blush that she could feel coloring her cheeks. Hiding her feelings for the older girl had been difficult, especially since Hermione could usually read Ginny like a book. So far, Ginny had only slipped up once, after a Quidditch match. She'd been so excited by the victory that she hadn't been thinking and given Hermione the hugest hug she could. The hug had been a mistake, Ginny could tell immediately. She'd smelled the scent of Hermione's shampoo, felt Hermione's soft hair on her cheek, and best of all, held her in her arms. Yes, the hug was definitely a bad idea. Ginny had thought about that nearly every day since.

She glanced up at Hermione again, feeling guilty for hiding her feelings when she was supposed to be Hermione's friend. Weren't friends supposed to be honest with each other? If only she could get away with a kiss, just once… Maybe that would get it across to Hermione, and satisfy the extreme want Ginny was hiding. Ginny snorted as she watched Hermione stare at the flickering fire, wondering only for a moment what was on Hermione's mind. Knowing Hermione, it was most likely homework and studying.

Ginny tried to turn her attention back to her brothers and the party, hoping it would take her mind off Hermione. Within a few seconds, she found her gaze back on Hermione and snorted at herself.

"Okay, now, all you lovers, get ready, because it's almost time! Pucker up, ladies and gents!" the announcer said brightly.

The crowd behind the announcer began chanting, counting down the time until the new year began. "Ten, nine, eight…"

Ron stumbled over to Parvati, a drunken smile on his face, while Harry stood by laughing.

"Seven, six…"

Fred and George traipsed across the room and embraced their girlfriends, not waiting for the new year to start making out.

"Five…"

Ginny hesitated, thinking and wishing she could do what she'd been dreaming of since that day in the locker room. Would anyone see? Would anyone care? More importantly, would Hermione hate her??

Ginny definitely didn't want to lose the friendship she had created with Hermione. But the idea of kissing Hermione… Ginny shook herself, trying not to think about how heavenly it would be to kiss her. If only she could have that pleasure, just once…

"Four…"

By now, almost everyone had partnered with someone, awaiting the moment the new year would begin. Ginny, however, had suddenly had an idea. She swirled the last few ounces of her firewhiskey in her cup, realizing that she could blame everything on the alcohol if it didn't work out.

"Three…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, putting up the façade of being irritated by the entire celebration, though the entire time, her chest was aching as she wished that she, too, could have someone to celebrate with. She shook herself, trying to get the image of herself kissing Ginny out of her mind. She sighed and set her butterbeer down on the end table at her side, staring at the fire.

"Two…"

Ginny drained the last of her cup of firewhiskey, her heart pounding as she turned and looked upon the girl of her dreams. The room spun a little, worsening as she began walking. Ginny momentarily wondered if it was because of nerves or the alcohol, brushing away the thought as she focused on Hermione.

"One…"

The majority of the people in the common room moved closer to their partner, preparing for their first kiss of the new year. Ginny, however, merely concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other without chickening out.

"Happy New Year!!"

Some cheered, others kissed. Hermione looked around at her classmates, sighing again. This was ridiculous. Then she noticed Ginny stumbling toward her, sliding off the couch and stepping toward her best friend. "Ginny? You okay?" she asked concernedly, noting the strange look on Ginny's face.

Ginny stepped up close to Hermione, blushing a little before she leaned forward and kissed Hermione. She was right; the kiss was pure heaven. A pulse of worry burst in Ginny's brain when Hermione stiffened, and she pulled away quickly.

Hermione was pale-faced and her eyes were wide. For a moment, Ginny worried that everything between them was ruined. The entire common room seemed to go quiet.

"You kissed me," Hermione said slowly, wanting to believe it was her fantasy come true.

Ginny's blush deepened as her gaze dropped to the floor. Finally, she nodded.

A silence fell over the entire common room. Every pair of eyes was trained on the two girls. For an insanely long few moments, the silence was deafening in Hermione's ears.

"Ginny, say something," she whispered, afraid of what Ginny might say or do.

Ginny glanced up at Hermione quickly, her gaze dropping back down to her feet. She mumbled something, her cheeks turning a shade of red that would have made her hair jealous. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I love you," she said softly.

Hermione nearly fainted dead away. Surely she was dreaming! There was no way Ginny could be saying what she was saying.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her best friend. She'd messed it up. Hermione was trying to figure out a way to let her down gently. And the paleness of Hermione's cheeks… that was disgust and surprise. It had to be. "Damn it," Ginny whispered, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away. She headed for the stairs, knowing her roommates wouldn't mind if she locked the door for a little while.

Hermione watched dumbly as Ginny turned and walked away, only regaining her senses when she realized that Ginny was walking away from her. By the time her cry of "Ginny, wait!" was out of her mouth, Ginny had already reached the foot of the stairs.

Ginny ignored Hermione's call, not wanting to stick around and let the entire common room watch her heart break. She started climbing the stairs, feeling the first of her tears fall.

Hermione darted after Ginny, suddenly terrified that she was losing Ginny. She caught Ginny's arm as Ginny reached the halfway point on the stairs and spun the redhead around to face her. For a brief moment, tear-filled blue eyes met hazel, and then Hermione's lips were on Ginny's.

Ginny melted into Hermione's arms, the aching in her heart disappearing immediately at the angelic feeling of Hermione's lips.

When they broke apart, Hermione's eyes were glittering with tears and a bright smile was on her face. Ginny was sure that there was a grin to match Hermione's on her own face. She felt like she was floating on air. There couldn't be any greater joy that kissing Hermione.

"I love you, too," Hermione whispered, her smile widening as Ginny's face lit up.

Ginny pressed a quick kiss to Hermione's lips, her cheeks darkening as Fred and George began whooping and whistling. "Ignore them," she muttered, not letting her eyes to stray from the brunette's face. After a moment, she grinned and took Hermione's hand in her own. "What does this make us?" she asked.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Hermione asked, looking embarrassed.

Ginny nodded and took Hermione's hand in answer, grinning again. "Happy New Year," she whispered, pulling Hermione into a deep, passionate kiss. This was definitely going to be a good year.


End file.
